


7 Months

by egmon73



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Dysphoria, First Time, Flustered Mycroft, Greg is Sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/pseuds/egmon73
Summary: Mycroft and Greg are in a relationship and not against getting intimate. However, Mycroft is not happy with his body (Greg is very happy about Myc's body, but this does not change Myc's feelings). Moroeover, not really everything goes as planned during their first tentative sexual encounter.





	7 Months

**Author's Note:**

> written for the #softsmutsunday in Tumblr  
> thanks so much to Black_Dawn for her amazing continuous support.  
> English is not my mother tongue and this is not beta read. Therefore if you see any mistake, I am more then happy to correct them. Thank you.

7 months, it took 7 months to get there. And “there” meant on Greg’s bed, still clothed but most probably not for long. 7 months of gentle courting, dinners and teas, messages and kind words, always patient, always attentive to his needs, fears and idiosyncrasies. Yes, this is how Greg slowly convinced him to lay on his bed, tie lost in the process of moving from the living room to the bedroom, waistcoat opened. In his shirt, two buttons already surrendered. Mycroft knew what had happened, knew how Greg had managed to daze his brain, but he could not grasp how he had let it happen, why he had willingly fallen into the trap….Oh Lord, Greg was half covering his body, touching him and nuzzling his throat, stopping randomly for a kiss. It should be forbidden, it should be declared inadmissible by law to be so attractive and kind at the same time. Honest, handsome, _Christ_!

Mycroft could not form a decent complete thought: Greg’s tongue and hands were finding their wicked way through all his available defences.

“ _He will find out, God, he will find out_ ” was the recurrent litany in Mycroft’s brain. In simple words, Mycroft hated his body, he could not stand his soft middle, his relaxed flaccid tummy, his too thin legs in comparison to his flabby torso. With his waistcoat and shirt not yet completely off, Mycroft was already bracing for the inevitable rejection. In all the drama running only in the red-haired head, Greg was joyfully removing Mycroft’s shirt, first untucking it from the trousers and then slowly opening it, without interrupting the stream of gentle murmurs – most of them intelligible – which contained words like “ _gorgeous_ ”, “ _beautiful_ ” and a couple of squeed “ _freckles!_ ”.

Why on earth are there manuals for any type of sex activity, but no manual on how to respond to a standard advance? Mycroft was torn between letting it go, simply enjoying the moment and following Greg lead, and preparing for plan B, C, D till Z which were needed to cope with the downfall, after Greg discovery of his sexual incompetence and the status – or better the lack of any fit status – of his body.

This extremely important reasoning was quickly smashed by a swift move of Greg, by which Mycroft’s shirt was completely opened and all Mycroft’s upper body exposed. However, this tragic display did not seem to fluster Greg, who on the contrary even more fervently continued to explore Mycroft’s body, trying to open the belt of his trousers. Mycroft did not know whether to panic or to try nonchalantly to cover his torso again with some folds of any fabric. Again also these thoughts went directly into the garbage bin when Greg managed to open his belt and lower his trousers enough to have access to some normally very well covered bits….

” _Oh my God I am dying_ ”. Mycroft was sure that few more caresses and licking around his cock, which was still covered and untouched, would make him come immediately, unveiling his ineptitude. “ _Greg should know, no he should not, he must not know, that I have not done this for years_ ”.

Indecent sounds were filling up the small volume of Greg’s bedroom, but Mycroft was not sure whether they were coming from him or from Greg, who was definitely positively aroused and carelessly placed between Mycroft’ scandalously opened legs.

Probably there was a question asked to which he likely moaned in what he intended to be an affirmative manner, and consequently Greg lowered his underwear freeing his erection. He somehow missed in the meantime that Greg also removed his clothes, so he was gloriously naked between his legs looking at him as if he was a precious item.

_God._

Mycroft had not been aware that arousal could be so powerful and overwhelming. Maybe he has forgotten it. Maybe he has never experienced it. At the sudden feeling of Greg’s tongue lapping his shaft, Mycroft arched his back and his legs jerked upwards. In the movement, his right knee bumped on something warm, soft and squeezable. A wail erupted from Greg’s lips, together with a long stream of curses. Mycroft froze and returned fully functional in a matter of seconds. He jumped out of bed in order to assess the situation: he took a couple of steps to get closer to Greg who in that moment has curled up in a ball, hands on his groin. However, he forgot his opened trousers positioned initially at his mid-thighs that at the first step dropped to his knees, impeding any further step and making him topple over. He fell on the ground abruptly, ending up with most of his weight on the criminal knee, as if Greg’s floor wanted to take revenge for the injury suffered by his owner. Instead of a single howling man in the room, two were present. At Mycroft’ surprised cry, which then turned into agony, Greg raised his head and watched the scene speechless. He looked at Mycroft who was in turn curling up and massaging his knee, ready for a sassy comment, when Mycroft’s mobile – positioned on the bedside table - started ringing. The government official – probably by reflex – picked it up stretching his arm and answered.

“Mycroft do something, Lesdrade does not respond!” was barked in the phone.

“Brother mine, why do you believe I know where Lestrade is and moreover the reason he has for not answering?” Mycroft answered hoping that his voice was as steady and normal as possible.

Greg however was positively giggling on the bed and any killing gaze sent in his direction by Mycroft only increased the volume of the noises.

Silence welcomed his reply on the other side, interrupted after few long seconds by: “I understand. Enjoy then.”

“What shall I enjoy, Sherlock?” however no one will ever know the answer, because the communication had been interrupted. Mycroft looked at Greg, and the situation dawned on him: he turned red till the tip of the ears.

“Gregory, I deeply apologize. I warned you at the beginning of all this that I normally do not do relationships. As you can see, I am not made for them, there is an intrinsic lack of skills on my side. So, if you consider that you do not need a doctor, I may leave and stop being a hindrance in this very moment”.

“Don’t even try, gorgeous” quickly uttered Greg.

“I beg your pardon?” replied Mycroft flabbergasted.

“I said don’t even try to run away.”

Mycroft for one of the very few times in his life lacked words. Greg smiled and continued: “Now remove the rest of your clothes, we check that sexy knee of yours and we decide whether you need a doctor. Then, if hopefully nothing serious has happened, you put your gorgeous legs high up so that I can see them and we resume what we were doing. Does it sound good as a plan?” Mycroft kept staying silent, he could not believe what Greg was offering.

“Gregory….” he managed after a while. Greg offered a hand and kept a soft smile on his face. “Come on, it is Sunday. We have all the time in the world to give it another try. Welcome to the world of mortal people who cannot nail everything at their first time” and winked.


End file.
